


Hocus Pocus Maze

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hocus Pocus (1993) References, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “I suggest we split into two groups and reconvene at the end of the maze. There should be a few different ways to reach the end so I have no doubt that this will be doable.” Logan says as he peers into the corn maze.“Sounds good, Lo,” Virgil says, smiling softly when Patton latches onto his arm.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 31





	Hocus Pocus Maze

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a corn maze so I took a few liberties since I read that they could be themed around movies. Hope you enjoy ^^ (this was originally posted October 11th, 2018)
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt #10: Corn Maze

“I suggest we split into two groups and reconvene at the end of the maze. There should be a few different ways to reach the end so I have no doubt that this will be doable.” Logan says as he peers into the corn maze.

“Sounds good, Lo,” Virgil says, smiling softly when Patton latches onto his arm.

“I call Virgil as my partner!” Patton says, leaning against Virgil’s shoulder and smiling when Virgil moves his arm to wrap it around him.

Logan nods, a faint smile on his face, “No one doubted that Patton. You two are inseparable.”

“And that means, I get Logan!” Roman says with a grin, “Ooh, should we make it a race? First ones to the end of the maze have to pay for dessert?”

“You’re on!” Virgil says, a competitive grin on his face. They shake hands to confirm the race, while Logan and Patton share a faintly exasperated look.

“Come on! Let’s go get our flashlight, Virge!” Patton says, slipping his hand into Virgil’s and dragging him off to where one of the maze assistants is handing out flashlights.

Logan and Roman follow behind them and they approach the entrance together, going in opposite directions after a count of three.

Patton and Virgil walk along a little ways before they reach their first intersection, “Which way, Patton?” Virgil asks, looking between the two paths.

“Hmm, I say right!” Patton says after a bit of thought and Virgil nods, both of them heading down the right path. When they turn the next corner, they hear a soft meow and Virgil grins.

“That means we chose the right path, good job, Pat!” Virgil says and Patton grins, looking down at the decoration of Thackery Binks.

Patton grins and they keep walking, enjoying the faint music from the Hocus Pocus soundtrack playing in the background.

Logan and Roman are not so lucky. When they find their first intersection, they argue over which path to take, Roman’s eventually being the one they go down. After they turn a corner, they walk a little ways before they come upon a replica of Mary Sanderson laughing at them.

Logan sighs and adjusts his glasses, “See, I told you it was the other pathway.”

“Well, excuse me, princess.” Roman retorts, crossing his arms. “That is a very good replica, though.” Roman leans in toward the witch, not phased when it just causes the laugh-track to play again.

“Come on, you did want to win the race, did you not?” Logan asks and Roman nods, them turning back and continuing down the other pathway, nodding as a soft meow greets them.

Both groups have their moments of triumph and failure, both of them seeing all three witches a few times and having to turn back.

Patton and Virgil grin when they see the exit leading out into an area that’s lit much brighter than the dim lanterns in the maze. “Yes! I think we’re the first ones there too!” Virgil holds his hand up for a high five, chuckling when Patton throws his arms around him instead.

“Come on!” They scurry forward, blinking a few times when they see Logan and Roman exit the maze from the other exit.

Patton starts giggling and even Logan can’t control his amusement as Roman begins to pout and Virgil looks slightly disgruntled.

“It’s a tie!” Patton announces through his laughter and Logan nods to confirm that he’s right.

Roman huffs and Virgil crosses his arms. “Oh well,” Virgil says, “I guess that just means we have to split paying for dessert.”

Roman frowns but nods, “I guess so. Good job, you two.” Roman sighs and smiles at them, “Come on, let’s go get some dessert! I don’t want to miss the play they’re putting on. We made it out of the maze just in time.”

Everyone nods and they all head off to one of the stands selling desserts themed around the movie, getting something to eat and heading to the show area. They sit down together with Patton pressed impossibly close to Virgil’s side and Roman almost completely draped across Logan.

The show begins, telling the story of Hocus Pocus, and they all tune in, enjoying the evening even if the race didn’t turn out exactly as planned.


End file.
